Truth or Dare or Heartbreak
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What's the worse that could happen when the Marauders, Lily Evans, and Marlene McKinnon play a Muggle game of Truth or Dare?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for the pairing of Marlene/Lily this time. I hope you all enjoy Truth or Dare or Heartbreak.**

It had started out as a fun game that Lily Evans had suggested. It was a Muggle game she'd seen her sister and some of her friends playing when she went home for winter break. It looked like fun and Petunia had even allowed her play with them . That is if she promised not mention her friends or her school. So she didn't see any problems suggesting it to her friends one rainy day.

"I'm bored," whined James and Sirius for the fourth time in almost an hour.

"There is some homework that you should be doing," Remus suggested helpfully.

Lily snorted a laugh at the very thought of either James or Sirius giving up an afternoon to actually sit and do homework. She waved at Marlene across the common room motioning for the curly haired blonde to join them.

Marlene waved back to Lily as she crossed the room. Lily was one of her best friends and the one person she felt the closest to. Besides her boyfriend of a few months Sirius, of course. Giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek she sat down next to Lily.

"Mar, I'm bored," Sirius whined at Marlene. "Make me not bored."

"How about you read a good...Never mind," she said cutting herself mid-sentence. Sirius Black wasn't the type to sit inside on a rainy or nice day and read book. "I don't know what to do then."

"Maybe we can play a game?" suggested Peter trying to be helpful but ending up sounding annoying.

"Like what Wormy?" whined James.

"Truth or Dare." It was Lily who had spoken up this time. Everyone stared at her like she had two heads. "It's a sort of Muggle game that Petunia showed me over winter break."

Everyone seemed to be interested at the time being. No one knew at the time that their new game would only lead to heartbreak for some and cruel joke for another.

"How do you play?" asked James raising an eyebrow.

"Well we all have to sit in a circle," Lily told them all directing them into a circle. "Then one person asks another person of their choosing the question Truth or Dare? Whichever options the person chooses the questioner must either give them a dare for dare. Or a question them must answer truthfully for Truth."

"So if it's that simple?" asked Remus.

Lily nodded.

"Whose going first?" asked Sirius. "I think Lily should. Seeing as she introduced us to this game."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lily nodded and then looked around the circle at each of her friends in turn. "James," she said looking at her boyfriend of a few months, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," James stated proudly. "I have absolutely nothing to hide."

"Have you ever cheated on a test at Hogwarts?" she asked with a raised eyebrow folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course. Haven't you?"

"No. I study for every test like a normal person."

"Whatever you say, Lils." James looked between Sirius and Marlene. Sirius had told him that he and Marlene were a bit of trouble in their relationship lately. "Marlene, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Marlene stated confidently not knowing what sort of thing that James would throw her way.

"I dare you spend seven minutes in that closet over there with the person you have a crush on," James told her. Watching as Marlene's face turned a beat red. He watched as Marlene turned a deep shade of red and got up. He was half expecting Marlene to go over and pull Sirius to his feet but everyone got the shock of a lifetime when she walked over, not to Sirius like everyone thought but, to Lily.

Lily gaped up at her best friend in shock as the other girl pulled her to her feet and over to the closet that James had pointed. She liked James had been expecting Marlene to pull Sirius into the closet with her.

As soon as the door closed behind them Marlene pushed Lily against it crashing her lips on the other girl's. A gasp of surprise left Lily's lips as Marlene's hands roamed over her formed. Gently pushing Marlene away Lily shook her head.

"Mar, I'm in a relationship with James," she told her friend gently. "I love you like a sister though. I'm sorry if that's not enough for you."

Marlene's face flushed a deep red. "Its...it's okay," she murmured embarrassed. "I'm in a relationship with Sirius. I just wanted to throw them all for a loop is all."

"Oh," Lily said as the door opened and disappointed James looked in to see them standing apart from each other.

"That's rather anti-climactic," he muttered walking off more than likely to Sirius he had nothing to worry about.

But as they rejoined the circle Marlene felt the dejection hit her right in the heart. Looking at Sirius's smirk of triumph she gathered up the strength to ask, "Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

**I hope you all enjoyed Truth or Dare or Heartbreak.**


End file.
